Narodziny Mrocznego Łowcy
Toa Lhikan przemierzał cicho mroczne ulice Ta-Metru. Noc również była cicha, tak jakby jego przybrany dom stał się miastem umarłych. Nawet cienie wydawały się sparaliżowane strachem, który zamieszkał w Metru Nui. Zaczął przywoływać mały płomień, ale przestał. Turaga Dume ostrzegał go, by nie zdradzać swojej pozycji przez używanie mocy. Wróg mógłby wytropić źródło ognia, a gdyby Lhikan zostałby złapany daleko od Koloseum… cóż, widział już, co zostało z Toa, którzy wykazali się taką lekkomyślnością. ''- Możesz popełnić błąd lub dwa, mając do czynienia z Rahi'' - przypomniał sobie. - Ale nie, jeśli chodzi o nich. Wszystko, czego potrzebują, to odrobina nieuwagi, niewielka szansa, a wówczas... Z góry nadszedł dźwięk – odgłos metalu trącego o kamień, bez wątpienia z jednego z dachów. Zasadzka? Mrocznych Łowców stać było na coś więcej – i coś zdecydowanie gorszego. Lhikan aktywował Maskę Osłony, otaczając się polem siłowym i przygotował swoje Wielkie Miecze Ognia. Ktokolwiek – lub cokolwiek – go ściga, nieźle się zdziwi. Znajoma maska pojawiła się na skraju dachu odlewni. - Uspokój się, bracie. To ja! Toa Nidhiki zeskoczył z dachu i stanął obok swojego towarzysza. Jego szmaragdowa zbroja nosiła ślady niezliczonej ilości walk w postaci porysowań i uszkodzeń. - Zachciało ci się spaceru o północy akurat teraz, podczas wojny? - szepnął. - Nie daje ci wystarczająco dużo ćwiczeń i rozrywki? - Miałeś zostać w Koloseum, razem z innymi - przypomniał mu Lhikan. - Znudziłem się. Poza tym, sześciu Toa strzegących jednego Turaga chyba wystarczy. - Nie, jeśli mam rację. - Twarz Lhikana wykrzywił grymas. - Nie, jeśli jest celem tego, o kim myślę. W budynku może być pół legionu, a i tak nie będzie bezpiecznie. Pod Maską Kamuflażu Nidhikiego pojawił się uśmiech. - Za bardzo się martwisz, bracie. Jak zawsze. Pamiętasz, jak coś uszkodziło wierzchołki wszystkich tych Wież Wiedzy z Ko-Metru? Byłeś pewien, że wrócił Smok Kanohi. Okazało się, że to były wkurzone lodowe nietoperze. - Zróbmy to po mojemu - powiedział Lhikan. - Pójdę na zachód, ty na północ. Używaj maski, pozostawaj w ukryciu i, na litość Mata Nui, jeśli zobaczysz Łowców, tym razem wezwij pomoc. - Zabierasz mi całą zabawę z używania przemocy - zachichotał Nidhiki, znikając w cieniu. ---- Toa Nidhiki kręcił się po alejkach Ga-Metru, mijając świątynie, szkoły i kanały. Ze wszystkich Metru, to było jego najmniej ulubione. Wyglądało po prostu tak czysto i porządnie. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby trochę wody wylało się na ulicę, wezwano by pół tuzina Vahki i ogłoszono alarm w całej dzielnicy. Dawno temu wyłączył swoją Maskę Kamuflażu, pozwalającą mu poruszać się niczym duch, ledwo widocznie i w kompletnej ciszy. Choć Maska była bardzo efektywna, bardzo drażniło go to, że nie mógł słyszeć własnych kroków. Lhikan nazwałby to „niepotrzebnym ryzykiem”. Ale Nidhiki wątpił, by jakiś Łowca dałby się spotkać w tym obrazkowo-perfekcyjnym, niebobieskim, och-tak-perfekcyjnym Metru. Coś przemknęło w cieniu po jego prawej. Odskoczył nieco na widok Szybowego Pająka udającego się na polowanie. Nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego swoim braciom Toa, ale zawsze odczuwał wstręt w obliczu pająków, Nui-Jaga, Nui-Rama... wszystkich insektów. Gdyby to od niego zależało, Metru Nui zostałoby oczyszczone z pełzających, wielonogich stworzeń już dawno temu. Nidhiki odczekał, aż pająk się oddali z jego pola widzenia, nieco bardziej uważny niż zwykle. Ta dodatkowa porcja uwagi wystarczyła, by dojrzał postać przemykającą między cieniami. Po raz pierwszy widział kogoś, kto tak, jak on, traktował mrok jak swój dom. Zaintrygowany, podążył za postacią. Naraz na jaw wyszły dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza, że to nie była Toa – nie nosiła Maski i była zbyt dobra w niewidocznym, bezgłośnym przemykaniu się między cieniami. Toa, w zasadzie, nie byli zbyt dobrzy w skradaniu się. To było przeciwko ich zasadzie bycia dumnymi, sławnymi bohaterami. Nidhiki był wyjątkiem od reguły. Tam, skąd pochodził, Toa poruszali się w cieniu, albo nie żyli zbyt długo. Druga rzecz, to cel, do którego zmierzała. Kierowała się na południowy zachód, ku Koloseum. Normalnie, nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, nie z całą tą ochroną wokół tego miejsca. Ale co jeśli Łowczyni była na tyle dobra, by wślizgnąć się do środka, a wówczas kto wie, co by się stało z Turagą Dume? Nidhiki zatrzymał się i wyciągnął Kosę, po czym wycelował nie tam, gdzie była postać, ale tam gdzie miała się znaleźć. Uwolnił silny, huraganowy wiatr. Postać nie odwróciła się. Nawet nie jęknęła. Po prostu odskoczyła lekko, jakby zaserwował ku niej Kulę Kodan, wylądowała cicho i spojrzała w jego stronę. Jej uśmiech był jak wyzwanie. - Potrzebowałam tej lekkiej bryzy - powiedziała spokojnie. - Łowy to ciężka praca. - W takim razie, ochłodzimy cię jeszcze trochę - odparł. Tym razem posłał ku niej powietrzne wyładowanie z obu stron, chwytając ją w potrzask. Ku jego zdumieniu, wykonała salto z miejsca, omijając oba podmuchy. Zanim jej stopy dosięgnęły ziemi, cisnęła ku niemu dwa sztylety. Jeden śmignął koło jego Maski, drugi przeciął jego prawy bark, jakby przeleciał przez wodę. - Zgaduję, że nie uczą was uników na treningach Toa - powiedziała Łowczyni - Nic dziwnego, że twoje miasto upada. Nidhiki spojrzał na nową dziurę w swoim szmaragdowym pancerzu. Nie trafiła specjalnie, wiedział to. Gdyby chciała go zabić, to już byłby martwy. - Nie moje miasto - odparł. - Miejsce, które chronię. - Och. Kwestia honoru? Nidhiki zamilkł na chwilę. - Powiedzmy, że nie miałem lepszych ofert. Spuścił z niej wzrok na sekundę, by przygotować Kosę. Gdy spojrzał z powrotem, już jej nie było. Zniknęła jak smuga dymu zdmuchnięta przez nocny wiatr. Nidhiki zamarł w kompletnym bezruchu, nawet nie oddychając. Nogi miał ugięte i gotowe do skoku. Jako weteran tysiąca walk, wiedział, że lepiej nie panikować. Nie wiedząc, gdzie ona jest, każdy ruch, jaki wykona, może być jego ostatnim. Aktywował maskę i zniknął w mroku. - Och, dobry jesteś. Jej głos dochodził z góry. Była ukryta między Szybami, obserwując go. Doskonała kryjówka – wiatr na tyle silny, by zrzucić Łowczynię, zniszczyłby całą strukturę. Zaś wspinaczka ku niej byłaby zwyczajnym samobójstwem. - Mogłabym cię zabić tu i teraz, Toa - kontynuowała. - Ale wypełniłam swoje dzisiejsze zadanie. Zostawię cię tutaj i pójdę wykończyć waszego drogocennego Turagę. Jeśli boisz się ciemności... cóż, zapewne masz powód. Nidhiki milczał, aż nagle kolejny sztylet wbił się w ścianę tuż za nim. - Siedzenie cicho nic ci nie da - powiedziała. - I tak wiem, gdzie jesteś. Czuję twój strach. Toa zmusił się do odprężenia. Bywał już w gorszych opałach i wychodził z nich bez szwanku, dzięki swojej umiejętności przekonywania. To był po prostu kolejny raz. - Nie uda ci się. Straż jest zbyt silna. - Zobaczymy. Chyba... że masz lepszy plan? - Jesteśmy po przeciwnych stronach, pamiętasz? - Nie musimy być - jej głos napływał znad i zza niego. Obrócił się, ale nadal nie mógł jej dostrzec. - Ilu Toa było tu na początku? Stu? Dwustu? A ilu jest teraz, kilka tuzinów? Mroczni Łowcy zdobyli połowę miasta i niedługo zdobędziemy drugą. Kiedy to się skończy, będziesz tylko kolejną Maską na stosie. Te słowa dosięgły celu. Od czasu gdy Turaga Dume odmówił utworzenia bazy Łowców w Metru Nui, szeregi Toa zostały dotkliwie przerzedzone. Większość została powalona atakiem z ciemności, nawet nie wiedząc o obecności przeciwnika. Och, były także zwycięstwa - Nidhiki rozgromił więcej wrogów, niż jakikolwiek inny wojownik, a Lhikan był w walce wart sześciu Toa - ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że liczby były przeciwko nim. To była tylko kwestia czasu. - Jeśli chcesz umrzeć, będę bardziej niż szczęśliwa, mogąc wykonać wyrok - dodała. - Ale jeśli chcesz żyć... może da się coś zrobić. Minęła dłuższa chwila. Potem Nidhiki opuścił Kosę. Chwilę potem, Łowczyni znana jako Lariska zeskoczyła przed nim na ziemię. Wciąż trzymała sztylet w pogotowiu. - The Shadowed One, mój pracodawca, zawsze poszukuje nowych talentów - powiedziała. - Pomóż nam zdobyć Koloseum, a sam wybierzesz swoją nagrodę. Pełna waga tego, co miał zrobić, spadła na Nidhikiego z całą mocą. Jeśli zdradzi Toa, jego imię okryje się niesławą... ale czy na pewno? - Kto miałby o tym opowiadać? - spytał sam siebie. - Toa będą martwi. Matoranie? Uwierzą we wszystko, co się się powie. A Mroczni Łowcy? Ta, jakby ktokolwiek chciał ich słuchać. - Metru Nui - powiedział twardo. - Dam wam Dume, Lhikana, i całą resztę, a w zamian dostanę władzę w mieście. Oto moja oferta, przyjmij ją lub odrzuć. Lariska uśmiechnęła się. - Właściwie, sądzę, że mogę wybrać między przyjęciem oferty a zabiciem cię na miejscu. Ale niech będzie. Spotkaj się ze mną jutrzejszej nocy w tym samym miejscu – otrzymasz naszą odpowiedź. ---- Następny dzień ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Nidhiki spędził go włócząc się po Koloseum, wyobrażając sobie siebie władającego tym wszystkim. Czuł się nieco winny z powodu tego, co zamierzał zrobić. Ale wówczas przypomniał sobie, że to wina Dume i innych Toa, wszystkich którzy myśleli, że mogą się przeciwstawić Mrocznym Łowcom. Kiedy bliźniacze słońca zaszły, nadszedł Lhikan. - Tu jesteś, Nidhiki. Nadpływa łódź z południa z zaopatrzeniem. Musisz się po nią udać. - Pewnie - odparł Toa Powietrza, zadowolony z szansy wymknięcia się. - Nie możemy wytrwać do gorzkiego końca bez zapasów, prawda? Odszedł, zanim Lhikan zdołał odpowiedzieć. ---- - Oto umowa - powiedziała Lariska. - Jutro sprowadzisz Lhikana i straż Koloseum do Doliny Długich Szeptów w Po-Metru. Będziemy rozproszeni w jaskiniach i kanałach. Kiedy skończymy, osobiście zajmę się Turagą Dume... a miasto będzie twoje, Nidhiki. Co ty na to? Nidhiki usiadł na ławce i rozprostował nogi. - Sama zobaczysz, Lariska. ---- Informacje Nidhikiego spadły na Koloseum jak grom z jasnego nieba. Łowcy założyli obóz w kanionie Po-Metru. Stamtąd koordynowano wszystkie ich działania. Jeden szybki atak i cała wojna mogłaby się zakończyć. - Ale będziemy potrzebować wszystkich Toa, jakich możemy zebrać - powiedział Lhikanowi. - Nie możemy stracić naszej szansy przez pozostawienie innych do ochraniania Koloseum. Lhikan spojrzał na Dume. Turaga skinął głową. - Nidhiki mówi prawdę. Możemy już nigdy nie mieć takiej okazji. - W porządku - odparł Toa Ognia. - Powiadomię straż. Wyruszymy wszyscy razem. Mniej niż kwadrans później, byli już w drodze. Ponad setka Toa z Lhikanem i Nidhikim na czele. Ich opancerzone stopy wzbijały kłęby pyłu, gdy szli pustkowiami Po-Metru. Każdy z nich stracił brata lub siostrę Toa na tej wojnie i wszyscy chcieli ją zakończyć. Ale najpierw, Łowcy musieli zapłacić za swoje zbrodnie. Ramię w ramię, wmaszerowali do Doliny Długich Szeptów. Dźwięk ich kroków odbijał się echem od ścian kanionu. Jak okiem sięgnąć, słońce paliło nagie skały. Ani śladu po obozie Mrocznych Łowców. - Gdzie jest obozowisko? - zapytał Lhikan, zwracając się ku Nidhikiemu. - Mówiłeś, że dziś wojna się skończy. - I tak będzie - odparł Toa Powietrza. Wszędzie wokół, Mroczni Łowcy wyłonili się ze swoich kryjówek, wymierzając broń w otoczonych bohaterów. - Przykro mi, że w ten sposób, bracie. Lhikan potrząsnął głową. - Nawet nie tak w połowie przykro, jak mi... i nie nazywaj mnie już więcej bratem. Ramię Toa Ognia wystrzeliło w górę. Nagle zza krawędzi Kanionu zaczęli pojawiać się Toa. Tuzin, stu, dwustu i jeszcze więcej. Wciąż pojawiali się nowi. Nic nie mówili, celowali tylko swoją bronią w - teraz otoczonych - Mrocznych Łowców. Teraz to Łowcy stali się zwierzyną. Spoglądali na Lariskę, czekając na rozkazy. Łowczyni oceniła szanse, po czym rzuciła sztylety na ziemię. - Bardzo sprytne - powiedziała do Nidhikiego. - Oszukałeś mnie. Lhikan wypchnął Toa Powietrza ku Łowcom. - Nie zdradził was. Ale bardzo chciałbym, aby tak było. - Skąd wiedziałeś? - zdrajca spytał swojego dawnego przyjaciela. - Ostatnia noc. Łódź z zaopatrzeniem - odparł wojownik. - Odszedłeś nie pytając, gdzie dokowały. Kiedy poszedłem za tobą, by przekazać ci informacje, zobaczyłem cię na spotkaniu z twoją nową, zabójczą przyjaciółką. - A ci nowi Toa? - "Zapasy" z południa. Gdy zewsząd otaczały go oczy i uszy Mrocznych Łowców, Turaga Dume uznał, że to niezbyt mądre rozmawiać o wsparciu zbyt głośno. Kiedy się zorientowałem, co planujesz, sam zorganizowałem pułapkę. - I co teraz? - spytała Lariska. - Każecie nam wmaszerować prosto do morza? Chłodne oczy Toa Ognia napotkały jej spojrzenie. - Posłaliśmy wiadomość do The Shadowed One jeszcze zanim weszliście do Doliny. Możecie odejść tą samą drogą, którą przybyliście, jeśli zabierzecie wszystkich Łowców z miasta i nigdy nie wrócicie. - Lhikan wskazał na Nidhikiego. - Zaczynając od niego. Twarz Toa Powietrza wyrażała niedowierzanie. - Iść z nimi?! Ale Lhikan, jestem Toa! Jestem twoim towarzyszem broni! Twoim bratem! Toa Ognia odwrócił się od zdradzieckiego Toa Powietrza. - Nie. Nie jesteś. Straciłeś prawo, by nazywać mnie "bratem", gdy nas wszystkich zdradziłeś. Wynoś się, Nidhiki... precz mi z oczu i z miasta. Precz, zanim cię zabiję. SZEŚĆ MIESIĘCY PÓŹNIEJ Nidhiki usiadł na ławie, obserwując trening drużyny Mrocznych Łowców. Mieli za zadanie spenetrować ciężko uzbrojoną fortecę i zabrać kamień nazywany Makoki. Nie znał wszystkich szczegółów, ale najwyraźniej The Shadowed One kazał rozbić go na sześć kawałków i w ten sposób podbić cenę sześciokrotnie. Członkowie oddziału byli, w większości, profesjonalni i efektywni. Wykonywali wszystkie polecenia, jakie Nidhiki wydał i sprawnie eliminowali każdy cel, który w swej głupocie im się przeciwstawił. Wszyscy, poza jednym wielkim błękitnym brutalem, który wykazywał całkowity brak gracji, stylu lub zdolności ukrywania się. Nidhiki, widząc jak niszczy barierę, pod którą miał się cicho przekraść, uznał, że ma dość. - Krekka! - warknął. - Obudziłeś właśnie wszystkich Toa w promieniu kilku kio. Toa Ognia cię zauważył i za chwilę będziesz honorowym gościem na wypiekach Mrocznych Łowców. Co zamierzasz zrobić? Błękitny Łowca milczał przez dłuższy czas. Potem się uśmiechnął i powiedział wesoło: - Zmiażdżyć go? - On jest tam - Nidhiki wskazał na szczyt nieistniejącej fortecy. - A ty tu, na dole. Krekka spojrzał w górę, ale nic nie zobaczył. - Nikogo tam nie ma. Uciekł? - Nie, ale dlaczego ty tego nie zrobisz? - Bo lubię to miejsce. Nic nie odpowiedziawszy, Nidhiki odszedł. Nadeszła pora na rozmowę z The Shadowed One. ---- - Są gotowi - zdał raport. - Wszyscy, oprócz tego niebieskiego przygłupa. Zostaw go tu, poślij mnie, a zdobędziemy dla ciebie kamień. Obiecuję. The Shadowed One uśmiechnął się, ale nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem. - Wszyscy wiemy, ile warte są twoje obietnice, czyż nie, "Toa" Nidhiki? Nidhiki powstrzymał się od powiedzenia mu, co o nim myśli. Widział już, jak przywódca Mrocznych Łowców radzi sobie z niesubordynacją. Zamiast tego spróbował innego podejścia. - Wiem, jak myślą Toa. Wiem, jak będą próbować bronić Kamienia. Powinienem wziąć udział w misji. - Twoja wiedza o dawnych towarzyszach czyni cię zbyt cennym, abym ryzykował stratę ciebie - The Shadowed One nawet nie starał się brzmieć przekonująco. - Krekka idzie. Ty zostajesz. Nidhiki poczuł, jak narasta w nim furia. W ciągu sześciu miesięcy, odkąd przybył na wyspę, nie robił niczego poza przygotowywaniem Łowców na misje, włóczeniem się pomiędzy skałami i gapieniem się w ocean. Gdyby było coś takiego jak Toa Nudy, nosiłoby imię Nidhikiego. A teraz ta durna kupa mięśni miała się okazać lepsza od niego – tego było za wiele. - To idiota - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. To zwróciło uwagę The Shadowed One. Spojrzał na Nidhikiego i podniósł się z tronu. Jego głos brzmiał jak pękająca kra: - A ty jesteś zdrajcą. Odwróciłeś się od swoich ideałów, przyjaciół, miasta, tylko po to, by ocalić swoją żałosną egzystencję. Czemu miałbym ci kiedykolwiek zaufać, Nidhiki? Toa Powietrza milczał. Lider Łowców miał rację. Odwrócił się plecami do wszystkich, którzy na nim polegali. Toa go nie chcieli, Mroczni Łowcy trzymali go tylko ze względu na jego wiedzę. Nigdzie nie było dla niego miejsca. - Ale... Jestem pod wrażeniem twoich talentów - kontynuował Łowca. - Więc może masz rację... Może przydasz się do czegoś poza tą wyspą. Mniemam, że interesują cię tylko najbardziej niebezpieczne misje? Nidhiki uśmiechnął się, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że The Shadowed One odgadł jego myśli. - Za te zwykle się najwięcej płaci. - W rzeczy samej. Zbyt niebezpieczne dla jakiegokolwiek pojedynczego Łowcy. Będziesz potrzebował partnera. Na szczęście, idealny kandydat czeka na zewnątrz mej komnaty. Nidhiki odwrócił się do drzwi, wiedząc, kogo zobaczy. On i Lariska byli bliskimi kompanami od czasu katastrofy w Metru Nui. Nie było dla niego lepszego partnera. Drzwi się otworzyły. Nidhiki już chciał wypowiedzieć jej imię... I głos zamarł mu w gardle. W drzwiach stał... ledwo się w nich mieszcząc, a właściwie już rysując futrynę... Krekka. ---- - Powtórz plan jeszcze raz. Krekka zaczął odpowiadać, potem się zatrzymał, jakby jego myśli odfrunęły niczym głodny Gukko. Jego spojrzenie odpłynęło. Jednakże, chwilę później rozpromienił się, przypomniawszy sobie o co chodziło Nidhiki. - Wchodzimy do środka. Ja siedzę cicho i staram się wyglądać strasznie. Kiedy znajdziemy towar, wywalam drzwi. Wchodzisz. Ja zostaję. - Dlaczego? - Bo ty tak mówisz. - A potem? - To był już czwarty raz, gdy Nidhiki kazał Krekce powtórzyć plan. I zrobiłby to jeszcze cztery razy, gdyby musiał. - Ty wysadzasz to miejsce i uciekamy. Wracamy na wyspę. Oddajesz bronie The Shadowed One, a ja siedzę cicho i… i… Nidhiki zadrżał. - I nikt nie zostaje ranny! - O, tak - potwierdził Krekka. - Zawsze o tym zapominam. To była prosta robota. Jacyś Matoranie z pobliskiej wyspy stworzyli nowy typ miotacza. Nikt nie wiedział, czym strzela, ale The Shadowed One i tak go pragnął. Prawdopodobnie istniało tylko kilka modeli. Gdy je ukradną i zniszczą pozostałe materiały, odtworzenie miotaczy zajmie sporo czasu. Oczywiście, przewidywali problemy. Na wyspie był Toa, lecz Lariska zgodziła się przeprowadzić dywersję. Matoranie rozmieścili straże dookoła wioski, ale nie uwzględnili jednego miejsca, do którego trzeba by się wspiąć po niemal pionowym klifie. Prawdopodobnie uważali, że nikt tamtędy nie przejdzie. Nigdy nie spotkali Krekki. Wielki niebieski Łowca trzasnął pięścią o klif, tworząc natychmiastowo dobry punkt chwytu. Zaczął się wspinać, wybijając dziury w skale. Nidhiki podążył za nim. W połowie drogi jednak uświadomił sobie, że coś jest bardzo nie tak. - Chwila, Krekka! - powiedział. - Lariska chyba mówiła, że umiesz latać? Twarz Krekki przez chwilę wyrażała typowe zdziwienie. Po chwili energicznie przytaknął. - O, racja. Zapomniałem. ''- Gdybym zepchnął go z klifu, nikt by się nie domyślił'' - pomyślał gorzko Nidhiki. - I zrobiłbym to, gdyby The Shadowed One nie powiedział mi, że jestem odpowiedzialny za samopoczucie Krekki. Krekka dotarł szybko do drzwi zbrojowni i zniszczył je jednym uderzeniem. Wówczas posłusznie się zatrzymał, odsunął i pozwolił Nidhikiemu wejść samemu. Miotacze łatwo było odnaleźć. Były trzy, ale Nidhiki planował zabrać na Odinę tylko jeden. Wykopał dziurę w podłodze budynku i schował w niej dwa pozostałe miotacze. Nikt by nie pomyślał, by szukać skradzionych towarów w miejscu kradzieży - a Nidhiki mógł wrócić tu i zabrać je w dowolnej chwili. Być może zajdzie potrzeba wykorzystania ich wbrew woli The Shadowed One. Zasypywał dziurę, gdy padł na niego cień Krekki. - Co robisz? - zapytał duży Łowca. - Kazałem ci czekać na zewnątrz! - Po prostu mi się przypomniało, że szef kazał mi z tobą być podczas całej roboty - odparł partner. - Co robisz, Nidhiki? - A na co to wygląda? Słuchaj, Krekka, zabierzemy jeden dla The Shadowed One i zatrzymamy dwa dla siebie. Nie chciałbyś nowej zabaweczki? Krekka pokręcił głową. - Szef mówił, że wszystko wraca do niego. Nic nie zostaje. - Krekka... - Szef zabronił! - powiedział Steltianin, uderzając pięścią o ścianę. Cały budynek zatrząsł się, jakby miał się zawalić. Co gorsza, hałas przyciągnął uwagę Matoran. Nidhiki słyszał nadciągające straże. Miał pilnować, by udział Mrocznych Łowców w tej kradzieży był ściśle tajny, a teraz rabunek mógł się nie udać. - Dobra - powiedział Toa, wydobywając miotacze z dziury i pragnąc użyć ich na partnerze. - Ale tylko dlatego, że tak ładnie prosisz. ---- Nidhiki po raz pierwszy zobaczył dziwną istotę przechadzającą się po kamiennym dziedzińcu twierdzy. Wysoka, potężna, w srebrno-czarnej zbroi poruszała się jak wąż, jej oczy taksowały wszystko wokół. Była nowa na wyspie, a wszystko co nowe zawsze interesowało Toa Powietrza. - Nie robiłabym tego - powiedziała Lariska. Pojawiła się obok niego bezszelestnie, tak jak zawsze. - Ona reprezentuje kłopoty. - Jakiego rodzaju? - Chce treningu Mrocznych Łowców i chce zapłacić. Ale nie chce do nas dołączyć. Mówi, że ma własne plany. Więc The Shadowed One dał jej kilka godzin, by zmieniła zdanie lub wróciła skąd przypłynęła. - Potrzebuje naszych umiejętności, więc jej plany muszą dotyczyć kradzieży, zabójstw i zdrad - wyszeptał Nidhiki. - Brzmi jak mój sposób na spędzanie długich wieczorów. Zanim Lariska zareagowała, ruszył powitać nieznajomą. ---- - Zejdź mi z drogi. Nidhiki się nie ruszył. Dowiedział się, że ma na imię Roodaka i praktycznie na tym kończyła się jego wiedza. Jednakże, miał kilka teorii i najłatwiej można było je potwierdzić lub odrzucić rozmową twarzą w twarz. - O ile to co ma, można nazwać "twarzą" - zauważył. - Chciałem tylko sprawić, byś poczuła się jak w domu - powiedział łagodnie. - To bardzo przyjazna wyspa, ciężko broniona, zamieszkana przez setki zabójców i niezawodnych, a do tego bardzo brutalnych złodziei... ale przyjazna. Roodaka spróbowała przecisnąć się obok niego. - Nie potrzebuję przyjaciela. Nidhiki ponownie zagrodził jej drogę. - A partnera w interesach? Posłuchaj, jestem uwięziony na tej skale od ponad roku. Opuściłem to miejsce tylko raz, kiedy zostałem wysłany na misję z pewnym śliniącym się przygłupem. Chcę się stąd wydostać. - A co mnie to obchodzi? - Wyglądasz, jakbyś dla kogoś pracowała, a jeśli nie, to wkrótce będziesz pracować - odpowiedział Nidhiki. - Kogoś, kto potrzebuje ludzi z moimi talentami. Przedstaw mnie temu komuś. Jeśli mnie zatrudni, wynagrodzę cię. Roodaka kiwnęła głową. Kiedy znowu się odezwała, mówiła konspiracyjnym szeptem: - A co z The Shadowed One i pozostałymi Mrocznymi Łowcami? Nidhiki wzruszył ramionami. - Będą nadal robić to, czym się zajmują. Ja jestem przeznaczony do większych rzeczy. Byłem... jestem... Toa. Powinienem rządzić grupką niewielkich wysp, zamiast na nich pracować. Wysoka postać uśmiechnęła się. - Myślę, że możemy dojść do porozumienia. Spotkajmy się w dokach, w całkowitej ciemności. Wszystko tam uzgodnimy. ---- Północ zastała Nidhikiego obserwującego morską toń. Wyspa była cicha, tak jak Metru Nui na rok przed spotkaniem Toa Powietrza z Lariską. Nie opowiedział Łowczyni o spotkaniu z Roodaką czy o planach opuszczenia Odiny. Nie zrozumiałaby. Należała do Mrocznych Łowców, ciałem i umysłem. Roześmiałaby się Nidhikiemu w twarz, gdyby powiedział jej, że nadal myśli o sobie jako o Toa. Jest zbyt krótkowzroczna, uznał. Jej horyzonty kończyły się na wybrzeżach tej wyspy. On natomiast nadal wyglądał jak Toa. Nadal posiadał moc Toa. Nadal był Toa. Wystarczyłoby, gdyby znalazł sobie jakąś odległą wysepkę, gdzie nigdy nie słyszeli o Lhikanie, Dume, czy Metru Nui. Mieszkańcy powitaliby go z otwartymi ramionami. Wszystko czego by chciał, na wyciągnięcie ręki i może... Może nawet ponownie nazwano by go Bohaterem. ''- Zresztą, na to dopiero przyjdzie czas'' - przypomniał sobie. ''- O ile Roodaka nie pojawi się wkrótce.'' Nidhiki patrzył na ocean, myśląc o swojej przeszłości i przyszłości. Pamiętał, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył Metru Nui. Przybył wtedy z garstką Toa, wezwany, aby pokonać Smoka Kanohi. Byli dla siebie obcy, ale byli wszyscy braćmi - dzielili się odpowiedzialnością i ryzykiem bycia Toa. To była specyficzna więź, inna niż pomiędzy Mrocznymi Łowcami. I, co dziwiło oraz niepokoiło Nidhikiego, tęsknił za nią. Może ci Toa nie byli jego prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi... może zbyt szybko zwrócili się przeciw niemu, zamiast spróbować zrozumieć, dlaczego to zrobił... może nie potrafili spojrzeć poza swoją zazdrość i niechęć wobec jedynego Toa wystarczająco mądrego, by się o siebie zatroszczyć. ''- Gdyby nie ja, wojna nadal by trwała -'' przypomniał sobie. - The Shadowed One mógłby siedzieć w Koloseum właśnie w tej chwili. Ale czy podziękowali mi? Nie, zostałem wygnany. Cóż, znajdę miejsce, gdzie potrzebują Toa i nie są zbyt wybredni co do kandydatów. A jeśli Lhikan albo ktoś inny z Metru Nui spróbuje mnie stamtąd zabrać, pożałuje dnia, w którym włożył Kanohi. Potrzebuję tylko pomocy Roodaki, żeby stąd odejść i dostać to, na co zasługuję... Wirujące Rhotuka, będące czystą energią, mało hałasują podczas lotu. Zresztą, rozmyślania Nidhiki i tak wystarczająco go pochłonęły. Poczuł tylko okropny ból, świat zawirował i pojawiło się dziwaczne uczucie, jakby jego mięśnie przemieniały się, tworząc coś zupełnie nowego i obcego. Trwało to zaledwie sześć sekund, które Nidhikiemu wydawały się wiecznością. Wtedy podszedł... nie, on nie chodził, przynajmniej nie tak jak przedtem... do brzegu oceanu. Jedyne co zobaczył, to czarne fale. - Pozwól sobie pomóc - głos należał do The Shadowed One. Cała plaża została skąpana w blasku pochodni. Teraz Nidhiki mógł zobaczyć w wodzie swoje odbicie. I krzyczeć przez bardzo długi czas. ---- Roodaka patrzyła z rozbawieniem, jak Nidhiki próbował zapanować nad swoim nowym ciałem. Potykał się w piachu, próbując poruszać się jak Toa, ale był więźniem swojej nowej potwornej postaci stworzonej przez jej Rhotuka. - Czy możemy uznać, że zapłaciłam za trening? - zwróciła się ku przywódcy Mrocznych Łowców. - Z nawiązką - odparł. Ponownie pomyślał, jak niesamowite były jej moce. Głowa i ręce Nidhiki zmieniły kształt. A on sam zmienił się w wielkiego czteronogiego insekta, co było jeszcze bardziej groteskowe. Niektórzy zgromadzeni Łowcy nie mogli nawet znieść jego widoku - Lariska wróciła już z powrotem do wnętrza fortecy. - Powinieneś był to wiedzieć - powiedział w końcu The Shadowed One do zmutowanego Toa. - Roodaka chciała czegoś ode mnie. Próbowała zapłacić informacjami z rozmowy z tobą, ale to mi nie wystarczyło. Jeśli nadal oszukiwałeś się, że możesz znowu być Toa, że mogłeś zmazać plamę swojej zdrady i uspokoić sumienie, ja musiałem zniszczyć twoje marzenia raz na zawsze. The Shadowed One roześmiał się głośno i niemiło: - Jesteś potworem, Nidhiki. Matoranie widząc cię, będą uciekać. Nikt nie będzie wiwatować na twój widok, nikt nie będzie cię podziwiać, nikt nie obwoła cię zbawcą ludu. Czym teraz jesteś? Toa Koszmarów? Bohater, Nidhiki, czy potwór? Nie, sądzę, że twoje miejsce teraz i na zawsze jest przy Mrocznych Łowcach. Bo kim więcej mógłbyś być? Z oczu Nidhikiego emanowała nienawiść. The Shadowed One nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się i położył rękę na ramieniu dawnego Toa. - W pewien sposób to ironiczne - powiedział. - Twój przyjaciel Lhikan mógł zakończyć twoją niedolę jeszcze na Metru Nui, ale tego nie zrobił. Nie wątpił, że wyświadcza ci przysługę, wypuszczając cię bez uszczerbku, razem z nami. The Shadowed One odwrócił się i odchodząc, dodał: - Pewnego dnia naprawdę powinieneś mu podziękować. Jeden po drugim, Roodaka i pozostali opuścili go. Nikt nie pożegnał Toa, który właśnie umarł... ani nie powitał Mrocznego Łowcy, który właśnie się narodził. Postacie * Nidhiki * Lhikan * Lariska * The Shadowed One * Krekka * Roodaka * Dume Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Generacja 1